Devastation
by EarennielEchelon
Summary: Set during Season 4-5. One-shot. Sam and Dean make a shocking discovery.


Wow. It's been a long time since ive posted anything on here! Um, well this one-shot just kinda came out of the blue, im not entirely sure what to make of it to be honest, I guess you guys will be the judge of that! It's something I found on my laptop that I wrote a while ago, I was itching for some hurt!Cas fics and this idea just popped into my head! I might make it into a multi chaptered fic but as I said before im not entirely sure about it yet. Aaaanyway, without further ado...

(Rated M just to be safe, for bad language and violence)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sam and Dean Winchester abruptly halted as they threw open the heavy basement door and came face to face with one of the most gruesome sights they had ever seen, which for them, was quite something.

'What the hell?' Dean whispered as he stared out across the darkened room in front of him.

Mutilated bodies were strewn all over the filthy basement floor. Heads had been torn off, guts had been ripped out and lay here and there in a tangled mass of never ending spaghetti, limbs were dangling from the rafters still dripping with blood. Aside from the devastation all around them, what was more disturbing than anything was the collection of black angel wings that were singed into the floor, what was so powerful that could take out a dozen angels? But they already knew who the murderer was. Sam squashed down the urge to hurl right then and there, as he looked down the stone steps and saw a lifeless face staring back up at him. He looked to his side and saw Dean looking as horrified as he was, he would definitely be having nightmares about this one. He watched as Dean's gaze swept over the wide room, eyes seeking out what they were here to save.

'Oh my God.'

Sam followed Dean's gaze, and immediately zeroed in on what his brother had seen.

'Holy... Holy shit.'

'CAS!'

Both brothers broke into a run, straight towards the unconscious figure that was bound in front of them.

Dean skidded to an undignified stop as he approached his friend, not quite believing this was happening, not quite believing the horrific sight in front of him. He had always been a man of action, act now, get the damsel in distress to safety, get the job done, then think. Or, more than likely, don't think, just open a bottle of America's finest beer instead. But standing in front of his fallen comrade, it was like time stopped and all he could do was stand there as the rest of the world fell away, leaving only him and his broken angel.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Castiel was bound to a cross, his arms outstretched and tied onto each end. His head was bowed, eyes closed tightly. Blood dripping from countless wounds all over his otherwise naked body, save for a thin cloth tied roughly around his torso.

'Oh Cas, what has he done to you?' Dean's voice faltered midsentence as he gazed over his friend's many injuries. He slowly, falteringly reached out a shaking hand and touched Cas' hair, which came back soaked in blood. The horrifying sight spurred Dean into action.

'Help me Sam.' Dean barked, gently tugging at the ropes that bound Cas so tightly in place, looking around in disgust at all the Enochian binding magic that had prevented Castiel from escaping.

'That son of a bitch... I'll rip his head off for this Sammy, I... I swear to God I will' Dean uttered in a dangerously dark tone.

'I know man, I know. Look let's just concentrate on getting Cas out of this hellhole then we can focus on icing the devil once and for all ok? It's not gonna do us any good if he hears you and comes running back Dean.' Sam looked worriedly over his shoulder as he loosened the ropes around Cas' feet, expecting Lucifer to burst in any second and catch them stealing his prey.

'Goddamnit Sammy I know, just help me with these will ya.'

When they had made quick work of the ropes thanks to Dean's knife, they started on the ropes that held Cas' wrists, except they weren't ropes at all.

'The bastard used freakin barbed wire Sam!' The look of horror on Sam's face was no match to Dean's, He knew how it felt to be strung up with that stuff. He could still remember how every little movement embedded the tiny barbes further and further into his skin, making his whole arm feel like it was on fire. This made Dean work faster, he wanted to get Cas the hell out of those things. Castiel suddenly pitched forward, as the barbed wire Sam was working on finally came loose.

'Hey, watch it Sammy... might wanna gimme a heads up next time, asshat.'

Sam threw him a sarcastic look as Dean quickly pushed his palms against the Angel's chest, preventing his limp form from falling to the ground. Sam helped Dean lower Castiel to the ground, taking care not to hurt him further. It was then that Dean decided he'd had enough of this unconscious, silent Cas.

'Cas? Cas can you hear me?' Dean slapped Cas' face lightly. When he got no reaction, he tried again harder this time.

'Cas! C'mon dude help me out here, just wake up dammit.'

Sam stared at Cas hopefully, then looked up at Dean, then back down to Cas, who was refusing to make any sound or movement.

'Castiel!' Dean barked in a louder voice. 'C'mon man we kinda need you to walk yourself out of here.'

Sam looked round impatiently. 'Dean, look at him, even if he was to wake up he's in no shape to walk. Were still gonna have to carry him out, the impala's not far. Let's just go, now!'

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Okaaaay, *nervously peeks out from behind the sofa* so let me know what you guys think? Sorry if the ending is a bit abrupt, it's not my best piece of writing but hopefully it wasn't too bad. Thank you for taking the time to read this! :D Oh, and to anyone who is reading my Sherlock fic 'A Mysterious Illness' you'll be pleased to know I haven't abandoned it, im currently working on some brand new chapters so watch this space! :D Thanks again guys, Earenniel xx


End file.
